Worth It
by bubblezbuzz
Summary: All it takes is one moment to find everything you could want. It takes one moment to have it all be ripped away. (Only slight hint of Harry Potter verse.)


A/N: This just kind of came to me. It might be a bit confusing in the middle though. If you see any mistakes please point them out. Hope you like it. And I know I need to finish In Italy. Just kind of not feeling it right now :( **  
**

* * *

He hates 's. It's probably the smell. It's too clean as if someone was trying to hard to mask the scent of people dying. And there is that constant beeping of the machines.

He makes his way to a room pushed off to the side. The furniture is similar to every other room -a bed, a closet, a night stand and a lamp. There's a bouquet of yellow roses and he wants to throw them out. Mia hates yellow roses. She's sitting upright this time; just staring out the window.

She doesn't turn to acknowledge him when he enters. She barely blinks when he sits down on the bed. Then again, he didn't expect her to. "Hi Mia. I know that you probably can't hear me. But I want to tell you a story today." He shifts uncomfortably and clears his throat.

He starts with a boy in his second year at college. The boy has friends, a lot of them. The boy doesn't realize what he's missing until she runs into him, literally. The boy has always scoffed at love at first sight or those ridiculous romantic-comedy movies. She had smiled at him and apologized. She was just about to turn the corner when the boy had spun around and asked, loudly, if she wanted to get coffee with him.

It had been embarrassing but she had said yes. It turned out that their worlds couldn't have been more far apart. She was majoring Political Science while the boy was doing Art History. She did ballet ever since she was three and all the boy could remember from his childhood was "sword fighting" with his cousins. Her parents were well off and the boy was on scholarship. But there was this unexplainable connection that made the boy ask for another coffee date. She smiled at him over the coffee cup rim and said yes.

Two dates became three and soon they seemed to be attached to the hip. College blurred by and they had decided to move in together. The girl was studying for law school and the boy was a junior restoration artist at the city's museum. The boy had thought they were happy; they were together after all. But what the boy didn't realize was that they were drifting apart. The distance grew and so did the fights. Their last one had been the worst. The girl had stormed out.

It had taken him only a minute to follow her. By then she managed to exit the building and be halfway across the street. The boy caught up to her and began to ramble on and on about how it was his fault. The words tumbled over one another and she was talking too. 'We can make this work," the boy promises.

She nods and smiles. "We can make this work," the girl repeats.

By then his voice is quiet and shaking slightly. "And then they lived happily ever after," he finishes with a slight sigh.

There's a moment of silence and then, "That's not how it ended."

He looks up from the floor to look at her. And she's looking at him, not through him. Her voice is raspy from disuse but her words are clear. "Mia."

"We were fighting. I walked out. You followed me out onto the street. You said that we could make this work. And I agreed. But then we heard a car horn. The roads were slippery. You pushed me away," she recounted.

He nods - hoping this isn't some strange twisted dream. "Remember when I told you people couldn't be good at everything?" he asked.

"I told you I was a Granger. And a Granger never gives up."

"So what are you doing now?"

She doesn't answer and he's afraid that she's slipped back. "I don't know what to do anymore."

He licks his lips. "You're going to get better. And then you're going to live your life until you are wrinkly and with white hair. You're going to be happy."

"You made me happy."

"I'll be here. You probably won't see or hear me but I'll be here," he promises.

And then she reaches out a hand to touch his cheek. And if he closes his eyes he could feel it. But he couldn't, not really. Because he's dead and she's alive. But that's okay. He'll wait because she's worth it.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
